The present invention relates to a mounting bracket, and particularly one for mounting a visor support rod to a vehicle.
Visor rods typically employed for mounting visors to a vehicle are mounted to the roof of a vehicle by a bracket and elbow assembly in which the elbow is pivotally mounted to the bracket by a shaft extending through an opening in the bracket and secured thereto by a backing washer and spring. U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,468 discloses such a structure. Recently, efforts have been made to improve on this construction and copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 341,284, filed on Jan. 21, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,797, and entitled MOUNTING BRACKET discloses a system in which a snap-in mounting bracket is provided for the end of a visor mounting rod which snaps and locks into position. This structure also includes electrical contacts for use in supplying power to an illuminated, visor mounted vanity mirror, in a preferred embodiment.